Shoebox
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: "Recuerdo que me hiciste feliz desde el primer dia. Recuerdo que esa noche me dormi en la cama grande, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazon caliente, como anticipando los años venideros. Imagine como seria tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tu cabello. Pronto la conversacion contigo era el mejor momento del dia, y pronto ya no habia mas dia. Solo estabas tu."
1. Prologo

_"Nos hicieron creer que el gran amor solo sucede una vez, generalmente antes de los 30 años. No nos contaron que el amor no es accionado, ni llega en un momento determinado. Nos hicieron creer que cada uno de nosotros es la mitad de una naranja, y que la vida solo tiene sentido cuando encontramos la otra mitad. No nos contaron que ya nacemos enteros, que nadie en la vida merece llevar a sus espaldas la responsabilidad de completar lo que nos falta._

_Nos hicieron pensar que una formula llamada "dos en uno": dos personas pensando igual, actuando igual, era lo que funcionaba. No nos contaron que eso tiene un nombre "anulación". Que solo siendo individuos con personalidad propia, podremos tener una relación saludable._

_Nos hicieron creer que el casamiento es obligatorio y que los deseos fueran de término y deben ser reprimidos._

_Nos hicieron creer que los guapos y flacos son más amados. Nos hicieron creer que solo hay una fórmula para ser feliz, la misma para todos, y los que se escapan de ella están condenados a la marginalidad. No nos dijeron que estas fórmulas son equivocadas, frustran a las personas, son alienantes y que podemos intentar otras alternativas. Cada uno lo va a tener que descubrir solo. Y ahí, cuando estés muy enamorado de ti, vas a poder ser muy feliz y te vas a enamorar de alguien._

_¡Ah! Tampoco nos dijeron que nadie nos iba a decir todo esto."_

_John Lennon_

Las grandes historias de amor siempre fueron acerca de tragedias. En el siglo XVI, Shakespeare escribía acerca de fantásticos amores imposibles, historias de gente que se desvivía al no poder estar con el ser amado. Y bien, es que eso era un pensamiento absurdo en esa época: ¿Quién demonios se casaría por amor en una época en que todos los matrimonios eran arreglados? Muchacho loco. La unión por selección propia es un aspecto relativamente moderno de nuestras sociedades, y ciertamente no ha probado ser un método infalible; en tiempos de nuestros abuelos, no había tal cosa como el divorcio. Hasta que la muerte los separe, decían. Bonito acuerdo.

Ahora bien, el personaje principal de esta historia no está en edad de casarse. En realidad ni siquiera está en edad para comprender de lo que se trata un matrimonio. No, nuestra heroína tiene otras cosas de qué ocuparse en este momento.

"¡Papá!" Se escuchó exclamar a una frágil y temblorosa voz, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Inmediatamente, los pasos sobre la madera hicieron eco en las paredes de la hermosa casa. Una tenue luz en un rincón de la habitación se las arregló para iluminar un poco las tinieblas de aquella habitación con muros color rosado, y un hombre adulto, de semblante cansado y pasos lentos, se abrió paso hasta la cama al centro del lugar, donde descansaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y piel blanca.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora, pequeña?" Preguntó el hombre. Carraspeó un poco; apenas escuchó el alarido de su hija y saltó de la cama, así que aún sufría de ese prematuro letargo matinal.

"Hay algo… afuera de mi ventana." Murmuró la pequeña. Por reflejo, el hombre miró por encima de su hombro, hacía el cristal empañado de la habitación. La ventisca arreciaba contra la casa, por lo que las ramas de los árboles del jardín se frotaban con las paredes. Pero bien, a un niño no le enseñas a ser lógico a los 6 años; a un niño de esa edad le coloreas el mundo de tonalidades brillantes, inventas un mundo mejor para regalarle y que viva en él mientras le sea posible.

"Ya veo." Murmuró el hombre, antes de tomar una silla de un rincón del cuarto, arrastrarla hasta el pie de la cama y sentarse en ella. "Sabes, una vez, en una noche de tormenta como esta, conocí a un conejito."

"¿Un conejito?"

"Si, un conejito." Repitió él, sonriendo. "Era un conejito mercante: vendía sus zanahorias de todas partes del mundo. Viajaba de país en país recolectando las zanahorias más raras y exóticas para venderlas en otras ciudades a las que llegaba. Cuando lo conocí, me vendió un par de zanahorias que trajo de la india, y eran las más deliciosas que he probado en mi vida."

"¿A qué sabían?"

"¿A qué sabían?" Rio por lo bajo, tratando de no despertar a nadie más. "Pues a zanahoria, mi niña. No puedes esperar que tuvieran gusto a naranja, ¿O sí?" De labios de la pequeña castaña brotaron un par de carcajadas, para después volver a ese silencio atento y expectante. "Ese conejo me dijo 'Iré a los Estados Unidos, y traeré las zanahorias más sabrosas que jamás hayas probado. Guarda tu dinero, pues querrás comprar veinte costales cuando menos'. Y dicho y hecho, al día siguiente se marchó al norte."

"¿Y qué ocurrió después?"

"Ah, esa es otra parte de la historia." El hombre se levantó de la silla, tomó la sabana sobre la cama y la reacomodó justo bajo el mentón de la pequeña. "Te contaré el resto mañana por la mañana."

Y así, pensando en conejos, zanahorias y países exóticos, con una sonrisa plegando sus labios, la pequeña castaña se dejó envolver en brazos de Morfeo nuevamente, mientras su padre le sonreía, con una mano sobre el interruptor de la luz.

"Buenas noches, princesa."

Qué dichoso sería vivir de esa manera: escapar a la ficción, a una realidad ficticia cuando la realidad actual no es favorable. A quién no le gustaría escapar a una buena historia cuando no le apetece enfrentar una situación por su propia cuenta. Todos hemos querido hacer lo que esa niña en algún momento de la vida. Si la vida fuese una historia, todos querríamos saltar uno o dos capítulos.

Por eso proseguimos con esta historia, porque pese a ser la realidad de mis personajes, yo decido lo que ocurre con ellos.

La niña nunca entendió porque su padre tenía que ir a aquel lugar todos los días, pero no le molestaba: era un bonito lugar. Las paredes y las figuras parecían como sacadas del castillo de alguna princesa, y el interior estaba repleto de estanterías con millones de libros, de variante grosor. Ella amaba las historias, y aunque no supiese leer aún, le emocionaba algún día poder encerrarse en ese sitio, olvidar que el mundo existía y solo leer hasta el cansancio. Leer y saber de otras vidas, de otras historias.

Esa tarde, salió de la mano de su padre de aquel sitio. Bajó un par de peldaños de concreto hasta llegar a la acera, y de allí siguieron de frente, atravesando un pequeño jardín. Al centro del jardín, se erguía una estatua de roca, ya con algunos signos de antigüedad haciéndose presentes en la figura. Al pasar de largo la estatua, la niña pudo vislumbrar algo más allá.

Era otro niño. Delgado, pálido, con una gorra que le quedaba cuando menos tres tallas más grande de lo usual, tanto así que no dejaba ver sus ojos. En un mundo ideal, ese hubiese sido el punto en que ambos se hubiesen visto a los ojos. En una de esas historias que tanto le encantaban, ese habría sido el momento en que sus vidas se hubiesen entrelazado, dictando que era su destino terminar juntos algún día.

Y sí, lo fue. Porque cuando el niño levantó su gorra- solo un poco, solo un centímetro fue suficiente- y la pequeña castaña vio directo en sus ojos, supo que esa era una mirada que quedaría por siempre en su memoria.

Esa mirada de ojos rojos.

Aún entonces, esta historia podría acabar aquí. Ella tenía 6 años, y solo iba a ese sitio acompañada por su padre. Él nunca se movía de su lugar frente a la estatua. No tenían ningún motivo aparente por el cual cruzar palabra o volver a mirarse a los ojos. Y eso estaba perfecto:

Si no se conocían, no habría una historia que contar. Si ellos dos no se hablan y continúan sus vidas ignorando la existencia del otro, este drama nunca tendría que ocurrir. Esta historia no ganará ningún premio, ni salvará la vida de nadie, no traerá la paz al medio oriente ni erradicará la hambruna en África. No es necesario, el mundo no será un mejor lugar solo por contar esta historia. Si no se hablan, no tendré que hacer sufrir a nadie, no habrá lágrimas, ni sangre, no habrá cartas en llamas, canciones sin cantar, promesas sin cumplir.

Pero bien, he llegado a ese punto en que dejé de sentir pena por mis personajes.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Red."

"Yo soy Blue. Me gusta tu gorra."

¿Qué clase de historia épica de amor podría contarse con personajes de seis años de edad? Sí, lo mismo pensé. Pero tú y yo estamos equivocados, porque en efecto, este par de niños puede protagonizar esta historia, y hacerla una buena historia en efecto. Como ya mencioné, quizá no un nuevo Hamlet o una de esas cosas de vampiros adolescentes que les gustan a los pubertos, pero una buena historia al fin y al cabo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no solo me pertenece a mi.  
****No solo es mía, la comparto con alguien que desea permanecer anónimo  
Sin embargo, todos los aspectos de redacción me pertenecen  
Las memorias son mias. Esta es mi historia de amor favorita.**

Eran las 15:29. Aún tenía tiempo.

Había perdido interés en la clase de francés desde la mañana- y no hablaba de la de ese día, sino de la mañana del primer día de clases. Seis años de no poner atención en clase le habían otorgado el don de hablar una segunda lengua que en su maldita vida utilizaría. Es decir, ¿Francia? No, ni en un millón de años.

De cualquier manera, una Blue de doce años de edad clavaba su inquieta mirada en el reloj colgado del muro, mientras este se burlaba de ella. Cada tic, cada toc, cada movimiento de manijas, cada no movimiento de manijas. Bien, si la profesora se apegaba a los lineamientos del instituto estaría corriendo con dirección a su hogar en treinta segundos.

"Y bien, para mañana necesitan haber leído los capítulos once y doce del libro de texto." Finalizó la mujer, edad avanzada, mientras caminaba hacía el escritorio al frente de la clase. El aula era espaciosa y llena de luz, colorida como lo solía ser un salón de escuela primaria, llena con cuando menos otros veinticinco chiquillos oscilando entre los diez y doce años. "Repasaremos las conjugaciones en tiempo futuro una última vez antes de aplicar un pequeño examen. Pueden retirarse."

Cual corredor olímpico en la competición más grande de toda su carrera, la castaña saltó de su asiento y emprendió carrera a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Podría jurar que pude ver una estela de polvo levantarse tras de ella.

Diría como todo un narrador elocuente que pronto se vio a si misma recorriendo los pasillos del colegio, que a los pocos segundos ya tenía pie en la calle y que sonreía mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro y hacía ondear su cabello. Pero la verdad es que a ella no le importaba nada de esto; ella no se hacía en el mundo. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y ciertamente no le interesaba. En ese instante solo le importaba una cosa: llegar a casa a ver el final de su serie de televisión favorita.

¡Y es que era una historia grandiosa! Le encantaba llegar a casa y descubrir los desenlaces de sus historias favoritas, le encantaba averiguar si el héroe salva o no a la princesa, si terminan juntos o no, si el villano triunfa o fracasa. Fueran libros, comics, series de televisión o películas, si la historia era buena, ella quería saber todo, presenciarlo todo, descubrirlo todo.

Pero ese día, se le agotaba el tiempo. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente al dar vuelta en una esquina.

"¡La vieja biblioteca!" Gritó a nadie en particular, antes de girar sobre su eje y emprender carrera en la dirección contraria a la que iba. Cortar camino, cruzar la manzana por el centro en lugar de rodearla le ahorraría valiosos minutos.

Cruzó el viejo enrejado, cubierto por hierbas y flores, los jardines amplios y coloridos. A medida que sus pasos le abrían el camino por la vegetación, decenas de insectos se desprendían de las flores y volaban por los cielos, zumbando en los oídos de la niña. ¡Para lo poco que le importaba! Finalmente llegó al frente del edificio, donde descansaba aquella vieja estatua de piedra que de niña se había cansado de ver. Nada nuevo, nada especial, nada importante- ¡Tenía que llegar a casa pronto!

Sin embargo, antes de salir del jardín, se detuvo en seco. Justo debajo del enrejado al extremo opuesto por el que había entrado. Dio media vuelta, y posó nuevamente su mirada en la estatua de piedra frente a la biblioteca. Allí, sentado al pie de la estatua, sobre el pedestal, había un niño. ¿Cómo fue que le pasó de largo sin haberlo visto? Abrazaba su pierna a su pecho y descansaba su barbilla sobre su rodilla. Era imposible ver sus ojos bajo su gorra y la mata de cabello negro que ocultaba su rostro, pero lucía como si estuviese dormido.

Ahora, este pudo haber sido un excelente primer contacto, pero yo también quiero saber cómo termina la serie. Blue no le dio más importancia al niño; dio media vuelta de nuevo y siguió con su camino, directo a su hogar y sin hacer más escalas.

Si, a los doce años, Blue pasaba por alto muchas cosas. Iba a la escuela y estudiaba de ocho de la mañana a tres de la tarde, cumplía con sus obligaciones durante ese lapso, iba a clases de guitarra los martes y jueves, hacía sus tareas, tenía buenas notas; ella era responsable, dentro de lo que cabía. No perfecta, pero si responsable. Lo único que pedía a cambio de todo eso, era que no se le molestase cuando estuviese sumergida en una de sus historias. No era una niña solitaria, tenía amigos, pero había tiempo para todo. Y ella atesoraba su tiempo para imaginar y perderse en esa hermosa ficción.

Ahora, creo que no he estado haciendo un buen trabajo como narrador- solo he estado hablando de Blue sin explicar quién demonios es ella. Si usted comparte esta opinión, querido lector, de verdad lo lamento pero le juro que no me importa: es mi historia, yo la cuento como quiero. Si también encuentra molesto que no me enfoque en el otro protagonista de la historia- cuyo nombre ni siquiera pronunciaré ahora- pues lamento decirle que será una historia larga para usted. El niño no es lo que importa, lo importante es la niña. ¿Cierto, Blue?

… Ah, sí. Está viendo su programa, no puede escucharme.

De cualquier manera, esa noche Blue fue a la cama con la última escena de su programa repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. Y fue entonces que le picó ese gusanito que nos ha picado a todos alguna vez: si se le pudiese poner un nombre, creo que los expertos lo nombrarían como inconformidad.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Así terminaba la historia? La pequeña niña recitó todo un discurso de las cosas que estuvieron mal con ese final en su mente, más que nada porque ya era tarde y a sus padres no les haría gracia despertar en medio de la noche antes los desvaríos de su hija preadolescente.

"Hasta yo podría haber pensado en un mejor final." Murmuró la castaña. Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando la realización hizo un delicado aterrizaje en su consciencia. Su mirada se giró a su mochila, en un rincón de su habitación; sola, arrumbada como todo un marginado. ¿Se atrevería?

Pronto se encontró a si misma sentada al escritorio, con la pequeña lámpara alumbrando una hoja de papel en blanco, una hoja que arrancó de su cuaderno. Cientos de ideas se abultaban en su mente, pero las palabras simplemente no terminaban de formarse, su mano tiesa no parecía tener deseos de moverse pronto y su pie zapateaba en el suelo de madera ligera pero continuamente mientras mordía su labio inferior con sutileza.

¿Ves, mocosa? No es tan fácil hacer mi trabajo. No todos podemos tomar personajes que no nos pertenecen y crear historias maravillosas y excelentes. No todos tenemos el conocimiento, la ortografía, la gramática, la paciencia ni el temple para escribir historias que en algunos casos resultan mejores que el producto original y por las cuales nunca podremos ganar ni un centavo.

A menos, claro, que tu historia sea 50 Shades of Gray. En cuyo caso, tienes un serio problema.

De buenas a primeras, la niña comenzó a escribir sobre el papel. Una frase tras otra, sin detenerse. Simplemente una escena se desarrollaba en su mente y su mano la transcribía mecánicamente. Así fue por un largo rato, hasta que el lápiz cayó al escritorio de madera, rodó suavemente y volvió a caer al vacío. Solo entonces, Blue apagó la luz, volvió a su cama y se dejó caer de cara sobre su almohada, sonriendo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, de gozo y dicha. La sonrisa de alguien que acaba de descubrir lo que es escribir Fanfiction.

Vaya, eso fue inusualmente meta. ¿No lo crees? Para su desgracia, la alarma sonaría solo dos horas después.

Había tres cosas que eran sagradas para Blue; tres pilares fundamentales de su existencia: ficción, comida y sueño. Esos eran los miembros de la santa trinidad que comandaba su vida, y si se le arrebataba alguno, el universo no podía estar en paz. Así que, podrán imaginar, todo el día estuvo de un humor muy poco cristiano, sin mencionar que no fue de los días más productivos en su historial académico.

"¡Blue, pon atención!" La niña se sobresaltó, y comenzó a escupir balbuceos incoherentes a diestra y siniestra, preguntando un par de veces dónde diablos estaba. De alguna manera, había llegado a un extraño lugar lleno de gente con raros instrumentos en sus manos.

Oh, cierto, era jueves. Clase de guitarra.

"Discúlpeme."

"Niña, no creo que tomes esto con la seriedad que merece." Oh, aquí iba otra vez. Este tipo siempre se las arreglaba para reclamarle por algo. Blue, tienes que llegar a tiempo. Blue, tienes que poner atención. Blue, haz tus ejercicios. Blue, no hagas muecas frente al espejo. Agh, todo un tirano. "Creo que debo hablar con tus padres."

"Sí, señor." Agachó la mirada, se aferró a su guitarra y siguió con su ejercicio. Era toda una experta en evadir confrontaciones.

Pero saltemos a la parte del capítulo que nos compete, ¿Quieren? De nuevo, ya era tarde. El sol se estaba metiendo, por lo que debía llegar a casa cuanto antes. No le agradaba mucho la idea de pasearse por las calles de la ciudad, cargando una guitarra de quien sabe cuántos pares de dólares a altas horas de la noche. Tomó el que sería de ahora en adelante su atajo predilecto.

A esa hora, no había abejas zumbando, solo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y de una que otra cigarra. Sus pasos eran amortiguados por la hierba mojada bajo sus pies, y el edificio al centro del jardín ocultaba la luz del sol, dando la impresión de que el anochecer ya se había cernido sobre ella. Ahí, entre la oscuridad del día y las tinieblas de una noche artificial, se encontró de nueva cuenta con un fulgor familiar. Ese par de ojos rojos brillantes, estáticos.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Ni siquiera fue su intención hablar con él. Sabía que debía llegar a casa, sabía que sus padres se volverían locos si tardaba demasiado. Pero vamos, ese tipo parecía vivir frente a esa maldita estatua, no podía evitar sentir un ápice de curiosidad. El niño finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia ella y alzó una ceja, extrañado. "Ayer también te vi aquí, y estabas en la misma posición. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Solo paso el rato." Murmuró el muchacho, para después revolverse en su asiento, estirar las piernas y volver a tomar su posición original, abrazando su rodilla a su pecho. "¿Te conozco? Me resultas muy familiar."

"Paso por aquí muy seguido." La niña se descolgó la guitarra del brazo y avanzó hasta su interlocutor. "Soy Blue."

"Mi nombre es Red." El muchacho extendió su mano y sin mucha prisa ella la estrechó. "Bonita guitarra."

"Gracias. ¿Tú tocas?"

"Nop."

"¿Te gustaría aprender?"

"No realmente." Respondió él, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada. "Mi hermano y mis primos han tratado de enseñarme durante años, pero me falta el interés."

"Ah, ya veo…" Murmuró ella, antes de sentarse sobre el pedestal, junto a él. "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"Me gusta leer, me gusta ver televisión, me gusta escribir…" Murmuró. "No lo sé, supongo que como a todo chico sano me gusta jugar fútbol."

"Así que escribes, ¿Eh?" Señaló la castaña, sonriendo levemente. "¿Qué clase de cosas escribes?"

"Más que nada cuentos, pero soy muy malo." Red dejó salir una pequeña risa, y pronto Blue le acompañó con una menos estruendosa. "¿Tú escribes?"

"Hace poco escribí algo." Dijo ella. "Pero también es muy malo."

"Podemos ser malos juntos." Justo entonces, el de ojos rojos levanto una mano y puso la otra sobre su corazón. "Prometo que no me reiré si tú no lo haces."

"Ya veremos." Se sonrió uno al otro, antes de proseguir. "¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Doce."

"Oh, yo igual. ¿Cuándo los cumpliste?"

"El 19 de febrero."

"Vaya, yo nací el 6 de febrero." Ambos rieron, encontrando la coincidencia divertida, por alguna razón. Malditos locos. "Significa que soy trece días mayor que tú."

"¡Oh, vaya!" Exclamó Red, lanzando los brazos al aire. "Toda una vida. Jamás podré aspirar a igualar tu sabiduría, oh superiora."

"Calla, que he vivido experiencias que tu no." Entrando ya en confianza, le dio un leve empujón al muchacho en el hombro. "Son trece días llenos de experiencia. Cuando a mí me suceda algo te diré: ´Oh, no lo entenderías, niño, son problemas de adulto´. Y tendrías que esperar trece días para entender de qué te hablo."

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Claro que lo tiene, pero eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo." Cantó ella, colocando su dedo índice sobre la nariz del ojirojo. "Lo entenderás en trece días, pichón."

Aquellos que creen en la reencarnación creen también que solamente nos enamoramos de una persona, y que en realidad, al reencarnar, debemos encontrar a esa persona para ser realmente completos. Ellos creen en enamorarse de la misma persona en diferentes vidas. Yo no creo en eso, pues mis personajes no son distintas personas en distintas vidas, ellos siempre son iguales.

La similitud que comparten, es que ellos se conocieron muchas veces en la misma vida.

"_Recuerdo cómo me hiciste feliz desde el primer día. Recuerdo cómo me saludaste, o yo a ti. Recuerdo que hablamos por horas hasta que uno de los dos tuvo que irse. Recuerdo que esa noche mi madre no estaba y yo me dormí en la cama grande, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón caliente. Como anticipando los años venideros."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hay muchas cosas que no entendemos cuando somos jóvenes: ¿Por qué tenemos que ocultar lo que pensamos? ¿Por qué no puedo decir siempre la verdad? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo que quiero? Las respuestas las descubrimos a medida que crecemos, acumulando experiencias y madurez, y es entonces que finalmente nos percatamos de que a veces lo correcto no resulta práctico.

A esa edad, ellos creían que esos momentos serían eternos; esas tardes lucían como la cosa más segura y constante del universo. Al llegar a ese jardín frente a la biblioteca, las sombras se convertían en penumbras, los cielos rojos se teñían de negro, las nubes eran reemplazadas por estrellas, las horas se escurrían como arena en un reloj. Todo parecía ser perfecto, entonces era solo lógico preguntar: ¿Por qué no podían quedarse así por siempre?

Esa noche, bajo la luz de la única lámpara en el jardín, ambos se sentaron a extremos apuestos de la estatua, dándose la espalda, inmersos cada quien en un universo diferente. En el rostro de él se formaba lentamente una sonrisa, y en el de ella una mueca de ansiedad. Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos bajaron el montón de páginas que leían, miraron a algún lugar al azar y dejaron salir un suspiro en conjunto. El muchacho le sonrió, mirando por encima de su hombro, mientras ella dejaba salir una corta risa.

"La última línea me recordó a Charlie Brown." Mencionó Red, para romper el silencio. Inmediatamente, la expresión en el rostro de Blue se tornó en una de completa confusión.

"¿Eh?"

"Si, eso de 'perro idiota'. Me recordó a Snoopy."

"Ah, sí." Realmente, ella no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero no tenía tanta importancia. "Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?"

"Me siento un poco mal por todo lo que le pasa a Dan, pero a la vez es muy divertido." Esa sonrisa culpable en su rostro le delataba. No te preocupes, Red; después de un rato dejas de sentir pena por los personajes ficticios. Esos sentimientos están mejor direccionados hacia gente de carne y hueso. "Por cierto, ¿Qué significa el nombre 'Fayette'?"

"No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que cuando lo busqué en el diccionario decía algo como 'hada' o 'ángel'" Respondió ella, antes de levantarse de su asiento. "Honestamente solo lo puse porque me pareció lindo."

"Bueno, pues cumple con el cometido." Red le echó un último vistazo a la lectura, antes de proseguir. "Tuve un par de problemas para leer las líneas de Fayette; como se supone que todo lo decía con acento francés, a veces no tenía idea de qué demonios decía."

"Si, quizá deba quitar eso." Blue agachó la mirada, un tanto apenada. Aún le costaba aceptar las críticas constructivas del chico. Claro, él tampoco era un prospecto a premio Pulitzer, pero siempre era bueno que alguien ajeno te señalara tus faltas cuando tú estabas demasiado cerca para notarlas.

"Ahora, dime qué te pareció mi historia."

Honestamente, Red no era muy buen escritor. La trama de sus historias en el mejor de los casos era aceptable, pero la ejecución no era la adecuada. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, en uno de cada diez párrafos, lograba sumergirla en ese universo que construyó; de vez en cuando, se creía que sus personajes eran reales, que sentían, que vivían. De vez en cuando se le olvidaba que era una historia de superhéroes, y que realmente los buenos nunca morían, se le olvidaba que era el cuento de un principiante, que era el cliché más grande de todos y que por eso todo iba a terminar bien.

O quizá solo era que le encantaban las historias de superhéroes. Le encantaba la idea de un grupo de amigos que salvaban el mundo.

"Está excelente." Respondió ella, sonriendo, honesta, mirándole directo a los ojos. La verdad no siempre es equivalente a realidad. "El héroe de la historia me recuerda mucho a ti."

"¿En serio?" ¡Oh, sorpresa! Escritor novato; siempre se insertan a sí mismos en sus historias. "En realidad se supone que sea mi papá."

"Ah, ¿te llevas bien con tu papá?" El chico se sentó sobre la estatua nuevamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió. Dedicaba esa mueca al firmamento estrellado de esa noche.

"Mi papá es, más o menos, la persona más grandiosa del mundo." Comenzó Red. "Puede hacer prácticamente de todo: limpia, construye, repara, reparte. Tiene como veinte trabajos distintos y todos los hace a la perfección."

"Suena como un buen papá." Murmuró Blue. Y entonces, la niña recordó que en efecto, ella también tenía un papá; uno que la castigaría hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad si no regresaba pronto a casa. "Creo que debería irme ya, se está haciendo tarde."

"Si, sería lo mejor." Murmuró el ojirojo, cabizbajo. ¿Era mucho pedir que la noche fuera eterna?

"Buenas noches." Ella dio media vuelta, caminó un par de pasos y-

"Espera." Dijo él, y de inmediato se congeló. Se giró de nuevo en su lugar y le miró de frente. El niño de la gorra gigantesca, con el rostro rojo como tomate hirviendo, miraba a cualquier lugar que no fuese el rostro de su amiga, como tratando de encontrar las palabras que se suponía debía decir en el cielo o en el césped. "Yo… ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?"

"¿Abrazo?" Repitió ella, y al escuchar sus palabras de vuelta hacía sí, Red no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente estúpido. "Eh… sí, claro."

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, inmóviles, esperando a que alguien tomara la iniciativa, como un par de imbéciles a los que se les olvidó lo que era un abrazo y tenían plena confianza en que el otro sabía qué hacer, cómo empezar. Finalmente, Red avanzó a paso lento hacia ella, le rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó hacía si, en lo que pudo haber bautizado como el abrazo más incómodo del mundo.

Al menos, claro, al principio. Después de unos segundos, sus frecuencias se alinearon. Encajaron cada quien perfectamente en los brazos del otro y pronto Blue se encontró a si misma hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico. Eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, quizá el solo le ganaba por un par de centímetros, pero aun así se las arreglaron para acomodarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? ¿Cuánto tiempo se consideraba normal abrazar a alguien? ¿Cómo se suponía que uno se alejaba en una situación así?

El niño se revolvió un poco, aún sujetándola cerca, rozando accidentalmente sus labios contra su mejilla en su trayectoria hasta su oído, donde susurró suavemente:

"Ciao, bella."

Y por supuesto, ella se sintió estremecer ante el gesto. Era tan típico del personaje principal de cualquier cuento: todos tienen una catch phrase; una frase particular que los identifica como personaje, que les hace resaltar de entre otra tanda de personas. Y es que eso era precisamente lo que Red quería- quería ser un personaje principal en la historia de Blue, quería ser importante para ella, único si es que se podía.

En ese momento no sabía por qué, pero él quería tener para ella la misma importancia que ella tenía para él.

Claro, ahora nos resulta tierno. ¡Oh, mírenlos, no saben lo que sienten! ¿Recuerdan esa edad? ¿Cuándo todo se sentía nuevo y diferente? Esos años en que el corazón se aceleraba y nos preguntábamos por qué, cuando un roce, una mirada, un momento de silencio podían ponernos a temblar. Esa época en que te quiero era una frase que decíamos solo a nuestros padres, cuando soñábamos con un futuro brillante, cuando imaginábamos el amor como algo muy lejano y simplemente no podíamos esperar a crecer para vivir esas historias que nos contaban los mayores.

Bueno, pues en el caso de ellos dos era diferente. Ellos querían por siempre ese momento: su jardín al atardecer. Pero ya después descubrirían que la eternidad no existe. ¿Por qué? Porque chinga tu madre.

"¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?" Preguntó Blue, sentada sobre el pedestal de la estatua. Red, tumbado sobre la hierba a un par de metros, levantó un poco su gorra para dejar ver sus ojos.

"¡Quiero ser actor de doblaje!" Exclamó el ojirojo. "Sería genial darle voz a un montón de personajes de la televisión, o quizá haría películas."

"Suena divertido." Apoyó ella. El niño se enderezó para quedar sentado. "Yo aún no he pensado en lo que me gustaría ser."

"¿No te gustaría ser escritora?" Preguntó él. No podía decir que no lo había pensado, ciertamente le divertía mucho escribir sus historias.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Comenzó ella. "Para empezar, no creo ser tan buena."

"Es cuestión de práctica."

"No creo que disfrute escribir si tiene que ser mi trabajo." Caminó hasta él, se arrodilló sobre la hierba y le miró directo a los ojos. "Me gusta que sea un pasatiempo. Me gusta que siga siendo divertido."

"Aquí entre tú y yo, creo que tú tienes más madera de escritor que yo." Murmuró él, antes de colocar su índice frente a sus labios. "Pero no lo divulgues."

Una pequeña risa compartida y después Blue empujó al niño de vuelta al césped. El ojirojo se levantó de un salto y comenzó a perseguirla por todo el jardín, en medio de risas y gritos infantiles. Antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta, la noche había caído nuevamente.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte." Anunció el chico. Blue se giró un poco para verle mejor. Ambos estaban tumbados sobre el césped, uno junto al otro, con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno. "Yo… me voy a ir por un tiempo."

"¿Te irás?" Repitió ella, esperando haber escuchado mal. Dios, ¡cómo deseaba haber escuchado mal! Él asintió; ¿Por qué? Porque chinga tu madre. "¿A dónde?"

"No lo sé." Contestó en un murmullo.

"¿Será mucho tiempo?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Vendrás a visitarme?"

"No lo sé."

Y así es como irrumpo en sus pequeñas vidas. Así es como creo el nudo de mi historia. Así es como se hace sufrir a alguien; dale primero un dulce a un bebé y luego quítaselo; dale esperanza a un desahuciado y después decepciónalo; dale a alguien a la persona más especial que jamás conoció y luego arrebátaselo.

Bien, a ustedes dos les encantan las historias, y bien saben que no todas tienen finales felices. ¡Ahora pueden ser su propia tragedia romántica!

Esa noche, ella regresó a casa, encendió la luz de su habitación y caminó hasta su armario. Se hincó frente a él y abrió la puerta con cuidado. De entre el montón de cosas que había arrumbadas allí dentro, encontró una pequeña caja de zapatos, la abrió, y vació los contenidos a lo largo del suelo alfombrado de su habitación. Eran hojas de papel; solo un pequeño montón, solo lo que había logrado recolectar a lo largo de los meses, después de una infinidad de encuentros frente a la biblioteca.

Los humanos somos renuentes al cambio; nos afecta cualquier cosa que nos saque de nuestra zona de confort, de nuestra rutina perfectamente organizada. Y es que, ¿Por qué alterar algo que no necesita ser alterado? ¿Por qué cambiar algo que no debe ser cambiado? La vida está llena de cambios, eso es cierto, pero a los doce años no hemos vivido suficiente para saberlo, para saber qué hacer al respecto, para avanzar. No tenemos la experiencia.

Esa noche, Blue tomó un pequeño peluche escondido en un rincón de su armario- un oso de felpa de color negro. Apagó la luz, caminó hasta su cama y se metió en las cobijas, con su pequeño acompañante aún en sus brazos.

Después de eso, ella volvería un par de tardes al jardín, donde no habría nadie esperándole. Se sentaría sola frente a esa estatua de piedra, con papel y lápiz en mano, y se dedicaría a escribir. Llegó un punto en que dejó de escribir historias. Llegó un punto en que solo escribía lo primero que llegase a su mente.

"_Hay veces en que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien sin que antes sea tu mejor amigo? Es por eso que se empieza, ¿No? No creo que tener novio sea como en las historias, a veces se pelean, a veces no están de acuerdo… Si tú estuvieses aquí… no querría ser tu pareja… preferiría que fuéramos amigos para siempre, antes que ser novios un rato y luego terminar."_

"_Tengo un oso de peluche. Es negro y pequeño, así que lo llamé Red."_


	4. Chapter 4

Y podrían pensar: se terminó, ¿No es así? Esta historia de amor tierno e inocente llegó a su final, la pequeña chispa de calor que irradiaba de la unión de aquellos dos se apagó y la distancia le ganó al cariño. Todo parece indicar que ambos seguirían adelante por caminos separados. Pero no, yo aún los quiero juntos un poco más de tiempo. Juntos pero separados, diría mi madre.

"Creo que ya deberías irte a dormir." Dijo Red, envuelto en una gruesa sabana de color negro. "Es bastante tarde."

"Si, hay muchas cosas que debería hacer." Murmuró ella, recostada sobre su propia cama, con su computadora portátil descansando sobre su barriga. "Me iré en unos minutos."

"Blue, son cuatro horas de diferencia." Señaló él, haciendo un par de clics en su computadora. "¿Cómo es que no te regañan por quedarte despierta hasta tan tarde?"

"Mi casa es grande. Nadie me escucha a menos que me ponga a gritar." Después de esa oración, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, se revolvió entre las sabanas, acomodo su almohada y volvió su atención a la computadora. "¿Cómo te va en la escuela?"

"Bien." Corto y sencillo, directo al punto como solo Red sabía. Pero no era suficiente para ella, y él lo sabía. "Todos me encuentran un poco extraño."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

"No estoy seguro." El de ojos rojos no supo qué más aportar a la conversación, así que decidió cambiar radicalmente el tema. "Cierto, se supone que ya deberías de haber cursado a primer grado de secundaria, ¿No?"

"Si, pero realmente no hay un cambio significativo." Respondió ella, desganada. "Sigo estudiando en el mismo colegio, así que solo fue como cursar un grado más. Llevo junto con el mismo grupo de personas desde el primer grado del jardín de niños."

"¡Qué horror!" Exclamó el chico, riendo forzosamente, como si reír le causara dolor. "Yo no soportaría pasar tanto tiempo en el mismo grupo. Me volvería loco ver las mismas jetas día tras día tras dí-"

"¿Jetas?"

"Eh, rostros." No llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en su nuevo hogar, pero el chico no necesitó de mucho para echar raíces. Pronto se encontró adoptando una labia nueva y exótica, llena de palabras que para ella eran totalmente desconocidas. Pero debía admitir que muchas de esas mismas palabras sonaban bastante divertido. "En otro tema, hoy escuché una canción en la radio que me recordó mucho a los personajes principales de mi historia."

"¿En serio?" Respondió ella, antes de dar un par de clics en su computador. "A mí me ocurre lo mismo con los míos. Escucha, es esta."

Ah, las maravillas de la tecnología. Pronto, Red escuchó el sonido de la enérgica guitarra a través de sus audífonos, seguido por la voz del que sonaba como un hombre joven, con un acento particular, que él nunca había escuchado.

Parecía ser una canción de amor. El cantante hablaba de esta chica, con la creció. Relataba varios aspectos de su infancia juntos, las cosas que solían hacer, como maduraron para llegar al punto en que estaban entonces, y cómo él le estaba agradecido por ayudarle a ser quien era. Terminaba diciendo que siempre estarían así, como crecieron: juntos.

"Está muy bien." Comentó Red, una vez que terminó la canción. "Ahora te envío la que yo escuché."

Y así era cada vez que coincidían en internet. Lo cual solía ser cada noche. Ya llevaban varios meses así, y es que cuando se trata de dos personajes tan únicos, no hay mucho que puedas hacer para mantenerlos separados por mucho tiempo. Aunque debo admitir; era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que podían pasar hablando de estupideces.

Siempre encontraban algo de qué hablar. Del día de ambos, de los planes a futuro, de sus historias en progreso, de algo que hubiesen visto en la televisión. Siempre había un tema, siempre había palabras. Ellos no conocían aún a esa edad lo que era un silencio incómodo.

"Hace unos días leí una historia en internet." Comenzó Red. "De esta chica que vive en mi país."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Si, es asombrosa." Continuó él, con esa sonrisa gigantesca plasmada en su jeta. "Las palabras, la historia, su manejo de personajes: es todo lo que yo quiero llegar a hacer algún día. Y te aseguro, Blue, algún día yo escribiré tan bien como ella. Creo que deberías leer su historia, verás que es genial. ¡Y quizá aprendas algo tú también!"

Y fue entonces, damas y caballeros, que Blue sintió por primera vez algo que estaría presente en muchas y muy diversas ocasiones a lo largo de toda su vida. En primera instancia, se sintió dolida, un poco ofendida; casi al instante, visualizó a esa mujer de la que hablaba Red, y ahí en el ojo de su mente imaginó a un ojirojo babeando el suelo por ella; finalmente, sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza, haciendo una curva peligrosa hasta su boca, donde su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza.

Así, a los trece años de edad, Blue experimento los celos de primera mano. Obviamente, tanto por tratarse de una plática por internet como por la ineptitud natural del chico, Red ni por enterado se dio. ¡Niños!

La adolescencia es, según expertos, una de las etapas cruciales en nuestra formación como individuos. Es cuando dejamos de depender tanto de nuestros padres y comenzamos a tomar más decisiones por nuestra cuenta, y son esas decisiones lo que nos moldea finalmente en los adultos que llegaremos a ser. No obstante, hay muchos factores externos que alteran nuestras decisiones.

"Mira a esa niña." Se escuchó murmurar a un niño. "Otra vez está escribiendo en el receso."

"Es la niña que escribe esas cosas de caricatura, ¿No?"

Blue levantó la mirada, solo lo suficiente para vislumbrar al par de chicos que sostenían su conversación. Y allí, al otro lado de la clase, se encontró con el objeto de su dialogo.

"Si, de caricaturas japonesas y así."

"Siempre está cantando en japonés también, ¿Cierto?" Añadió el niño. "Quizá hasta nos está echando una maldición y nosotros ni por enterados nos damos."

"Si, apuesto a que necesita andar por ahí maldiciendo a todo mundo para que alguien le hable." Murmuró el otro, antes de caminar hasta la chica en cuestión. "Oye, ¿Me dejas leer?"

"N-No, aún no está terminado." Murmuró ella, aún con la mirada fija en el cuaderno. Claramente, estuvo escuchando toda la conversación. Sin embargo, el niño hizo caso omiso; tomó el cuaderno del pupitre y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"¡Y ahí estaba Tobi, mirando cómo ese beso apasionado era para alguien más!"

"¡Dámelo ya!"

"¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo?"

La castaña se mantuvo al margen, y solo se dedicó a ver cómo se desarrollaba la escena. No movió un dedo cuando su compañera de clase comenzó a llorar de pena, ni cuando ambos chicos rieron a todo pulmón, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando los chicos arrancaron una de las hojas del cuaderno y la hicieron pedazos. Y cuando la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro enrojecido se giró a verla, solo atinó a hacer una cosa.

Se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. Típico- ella siempre evitó las confrontaciones.

"¿Y qué tal tu día?" Preguntó Red.

"Bastante normal." Respondió ella, simple y llanamente. Sin embargo, esa escena de más temprano seguía repitiéndose en su mente. "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Fui a casa de un amigo a jugar videojuegos." Relató él. "Pasamos un buen rato, pero creo que su hermana me odia."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No lo sé, tiendo a desagradarle a la gente."

"No entiendo por qué dices eso." Exclamó exasperada. "Siempre dices que la gente te trata diferente, que les desagradas, pero nunca sé a qué te refieres. Puede que yo no sea la mejor persona en cuanto a esto, pues no sé si con los demás eres como eres conmigo, pero es muy agradable hablar contigo."

"Por supuesto que dirías eso, Blue." Respondió Red, sonriendo. "Después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga. Tienes que quererme."

"Si…" Realmente, ella nunca lo había considerado. Sí, se llevaban muy bien, podían pasar horas hablando, se contaban cosas el uno al otro que no podrían contarle a alguien más. Eso era lo que hacían los mejores amigos, ¿No es así?

Pero bien, había un par de cosas más que no cuadraban. En primer lugar, ella aún recordaba ese primer abrazo; la sensación de calor en su pecho y las descargas recorriendo su espalda eran difíciles de olvidar. También recuerda el primer día, cuando se conocieron. Recordaba haber sonreído hasta caer dormida esa noche. ¿Eso también era lo que pasaba entre los mejores amigos?

"Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Red." No lo dijo por compromiso, pero no se sentía totalmente honesta. Lo dijo porque en ese instante, lo creyó correcto. "Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que te encuentran raro?"

"Bueno, tengo un sentido del humor un poco extraño."

"A mí me gusta tu sentido del humor."

"Si, pero tú no eres mi audiencia principal, hermosa." Por alguna razón, sintió su rostro calentarse ante esa última palabra. "Para seguir, tengo pasatiempos extraños."

"Pasatiempos extraños…"

Hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Escribir, leer y pasar todo el día imaginando no eran precisamente los pasatiempos ideales para muchos chicos de trece años de edad. Tampoco escribir historias usando personajes de televisión, libros o alguna serie de anime. Nadie lo entendía, y no era sorpresa.

"No te preocupa…" Comenzó ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas. "¿No te preocupa que la gente te rechace? ¿No te molesta… si te quedas solo?"

"Quedarme solo…" Repitió él. Y después, el ingrato largó a reír estrepitosamente. Ciertamente no era esa la reacción que esperaba Blue, pero si era algo muy de Red. Debió verlo venir. "Si la gente me rechazará por lo que me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre, no es gente con la que quiero estar. Prefiero rodearme de personas que me quieran y acepten por lo que soy, en lugar de tratar de ajustarme a gente que no me agrada."

"Red…" Murmuró ella, y pronto se encontró a si misma sonriéndole a la pantalla, como una vil idiota.

Esa mañana, no sintió culpa por no haber ayudado a su compañera. Sintió miedo- miedo de que algún día alguien la tratara así. Miedo del rechazo, de la soledad. Le aterraba estar sola, pese a que a veces pretendiera que no le importaba. Pero eso era normal, ¿No? Digo, cada quien puede estar solo por un determinado tiempo antes de necesitar de alguien más. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer tener amigos?

Y luego estaba ese idiota al otro lado de la pantalla; ese idiota que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo y que ahora estaba tan lejos. Tan inalcanzable, tan falso y tan intangible. Ese que podría calmar su soledad por toda la vida y que realmente no estaba ahí para hacerlo.

"Te quiero mucho, ¿Sabes?" Murmuró ella, mientras sujetaba contra su pecho, por debajo de las sabanas, un pequeño oso de peluche de color negro.

"_¿Recuerdas cómo era, Red? Ese ardor incontrolable en el pecho, esa ansiedad. El deseo de estirar la mano y cruzar la pantalla solo para acortar la distancia un momento. La necesidad de un abrazo, de un beso, de una caricia. Nadie debería sentirse de esa manera tan joven. Aún ahora quiero decirte tantas cosas, y no puedo porque estás tan jodidamente lejos."_

"_Yo soy el que te mira y te agradece lo bueno y malo, todo lo que somos. Somos toda una vida juntos, siempre dos. Un par que a dúo va, de a dos."_

Hagamos una apuesta, querido espectador. ¿Cuánto más cree que pueda durar esto? Yo pongo mi dinero en decir "Para Siempre".


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que no ha sido una historia muy interesante hasta ahora. Ha sido un viaje cursi, meloso, infantil y carente de sentido hasta este punto. ¿Pero qué quieren de mí? Estos son los personajes, hago lo que puedo con ellos. No se pongan exigentes. Aunque creo que no nos haría mal acelerar un poco las cosas.

Tengo problemas para entender lo que es la madurez. Antes creía saberlo, pero ahora no tengo una idea tan clara. ¿Es acaso aprender a tomar decisiones correctas? ¿Es dejar atrás la fantasía y concentrarse en la realidad? Una persona madura debe ser gris, cuadrada. Debe vivir según los lineamientos establecidos por el mundo, debe vivir para el mundo, debe ser funcional y útil, ¿No es así? Creo que en ese entonces ese fue el problema; el problema con Red es que no supo madurar cuando llegó la hora.

Al pasar el tiempo, Blue comenzó a hacer amigos- amigos de verdad, de carne y hueso. De esos amigos con los que podía verse todos los días, sin necesidad de esconderse a altas horas de la noche.

"Blue, ¿Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?" Preguntó Crystal, en un susurro. Y es que esa era una pregunta de suma importancia; obviamente no podía esperar a que terminara la clase de algebra.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero llegó un punto en que hablaba con el chico de ojos rojos muy de vez en cuando. Coincidían por mero capricho divino, y solo por unos minutos. Pronto las conversaciones perdieron sustancia y más veces de las que se pudo contar, Blue se excusaba diciendo que estaba cansada y se marchaba a dormir.

"Seguro. Solo debo avisar a mis padres."

Sí, la vida era bella para la castaña. Hasta el día en que recibió ese mensaje.

"Tengo una hermosa novia."

Novia. Esa era la palabra. Obviamente el mensaje tenía más contenido que solo esa frase- dios, el niño tenía una tendencia absurda a escribir testamentos estúpidamente largos- pero eso fue lo que más eco hacía en su cabeza. Debía alegrarse por él. Siempre fue un romántico estúpido, así que era bueno que alguien por fin hubiese caído en sus trucos. Alguien más, para variar.

Él hacia su vida aparte. Eso era bueno, ya que ella también hacía lo propio.

A los catorce años de edad, uno vive desesperado. Desesperado por crecer, por vivir esas maravillosas cosas que los adultos dicen serán los mejores años de nuestras vidas. Y en el más usual de los casos, desesperados por encontrar pareja. Y así, impulsada por esa misma desesperación, Blue quería dejar de imaginar y empezar a vivir.

Porque si, todas esas historias eran grandiosas. Los romances y las aventuras eran geniales en papel, pero quería vivirlas en carne propia. Ya no quería imaginar y escribir cómo sería una historia excelente, quería ser ella quien la protagonizara.

Recordaba a ese chico de la clase de junto; el chico de la piel pálida y los frenillos exagerados. Lo llamaban Wally, según tenía entendido, y de acuerdo a sus amigas, solía preguntar por ella. ¿Cómo fue que él sabía de ella? No es como si en algún punto ella hubiese salido de su camino para dirigirle la palabra. Bueno, lector, hay una respuesta simple para ello: pubertad.

Al llegar a cierta edad, el cuerpo cambia de una manera muy drástica y sin previo aviso. En el caso de Blue, perdió peso en zonas donde no lo necesitaba, y gano masa en lugares un tanto menos castos. Su cuerpo ahora lucía como si hubiese sido moldeado por un habilidoso artesano, así que era normal que los chicos la notaran. Los hombres siempre saben admirar una buena obra de arte.

El primer contacto siempre es lo más interesante, en mi muy humilde opinión- ahora que lo pienso, ¡Debería haber conseguido palomitas o algo para comer mientras miraba eso! Fue de lo más divertido. Por medio de sus amistades, quedaron de verse en el patio de la escuela. Un día X, de una semana X.

"Me gusta tu cabello." Murmuró él, mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos de Blue. Y claro, la otra tampoco hacía un muy buen esfuerzo en mantener el contacto visual.

"G-Gracias. Me gustan tus ojos."

Ah, conversaciones épicas, en efecto. Pero está bien, porque son solo chicos de catorce años. A los catorce años no deberíamos tomarnos nada en serio, deberíamos saber que las relaciones no serán para siempre, que no hay nadie imprescindible en esta vida y que siempre habrá un mañana, siempre llegará alguien nuevo. Y pensando eso, deberíamos tomarlo todo con calma y simplemente-

Oh, claro. O podrías ignorarme por completo y simplemente besarte con el niño. También funciona, Blue.

Para ser su primer beso, no fue nada parecido a lo que se describía en las historias. Sí, se sintió bastante nerviosa y el corazón se le aceleró como nunca en su vida. Pero no hubo destellos en el cielo, ni escalofríos, ni se sintió instantáneamente enamorada del chico Wally. Sería un momento que recordaría por un rato, quizá, pero no lo creía tan trascendente como para recordarlo por toda su vida. Blue no quería pensar en esa palabra, pero realmente no había otra para describir el momento: decepcionante. Pero bueno, ¿Qué esperaba realmente? Quizá sus aspiraciones-

"_Ciao, bella"_

¡Ah, era eso! Jajajaja.

Es entendible, supongo. Seguramente el otro niño también se sentía igual: esa tonta idea de que debió ser diferente, que ese primer beso le pertenecía a alguien más. En un mundo ideal, ese par hubiese compartido muchas primeras veces. Pero este no es un mundo ideal, ni yo pretendo escribir un mundo ideal porque- ¡Pff! ¿Quién diablos quiere eso?

No, mi cielo. Esto es lo que hay, y es esto con lo que te tienes que conformar.

Todo era culpa de ese niño tonto. Ese que le hizo creer en ese amor eterno y perfecto, el que escribía historias tontas y cursis, el que sonreía ante lo desconocido, ese que era tan gracioso, tan único y genuino. Ese que NO estaba allí- dios sabe que no le alcanzaban las palabras para expresar lo encabronada que esta con él por no estar allí para ella- y que nunca iba a estar ahí para ella. Blue sabía que no era práctico vivir en espera de ese tipo, y reitero: ella quería vivir su propia historia. Sin estar sujeta a nada.

Y por eso dejó de escribir. Pronto tenía menos cosas en común con el niño de ojos rojos, tenían menos cosas de qué hablar. Pronto le fue muy fácil dejar esos "Hola" en su pantalla sin contestar, y esperar a que algún día dejaran de aparecer. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la vida sin ese niño era buena.

"_No sabes cómo agradezco haberte conocido. Te quiero, te amo, te necesito y espero que nunca perdamos contacto definitivamente. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo."_

_"No importa qué tan deprimido este, no importa qué tanta mierda pase, puedo recordar y decir: hubo una persona que me amo. Hubo una persona que me ayudo a ser lo que soy ahora. Entonces, voy a vivir según lo que ella me enseño... Espero yo haberle enseñado algo a ella, espero haberle ayudado en alguna ocasión, porque puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ella fue una de las personas que más influyó en mi crecimiento como autor, como persona, como muchacho... Y sí."_

Es un aspecto primordial del pensamiento humano; dejar atrás lo que no sirve para ir en busca de lo que queremos, de lo que necesitamos. No tiene absolutamente nada de malo, cada quien vela por sus intereses. Es entonces que no importan las promesas, cuando nos atan a algo que nos hace daño o que simplemente dejó de ser beneficioso. En ese entonces, ella decidió dejar atrás ese sueño, y se decidió a guardar su oso de peluche en el armario, para ir en busca de esa gran historia. Su historia.

"Amor, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Preguntó Wally, su voz amortiguada por el barullo incesante de la música y las innumerables voces que trataban de alzarse sobre ella. Blue se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y pronto el peliverde se perdió entre un mar de gente. Estando sola, Blue comenzó a observar a la gente que había asistido a la fiesta: había chicos y chicas a partes iguales, todos ellos alegres- bueno, tratándose de una fiesta supongo que es obvio.

Y fue entonces que se percató de que no era la única observando. Pudo contar uno, dos, tres chicos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Sonrisas de conquistador de secundaria; uno de los tres tipos de sonrisa más insufribles. Fue en esos años que Blue se percató: ella le gustaba a los chicos, así que era natural que a ella le gustaran ellos.

Todo era normal. Y ella siempre quiso ser normal. Ahora, ¿Qué sucedió con el otro protagonista de esta historia? Bueno, él…

"Me temo que los planes han cambiado." Anunció el hombre, ante las miradas expectantes de Red y su madre. "Necesitamos alargar la pierna más corta."

¿Alguna vez leyeron Sabor Oreo, o La Muralla? Bueno, es la misma historia. A ese niño le gusta mucho escribir acerca del mismo tema. Niño llorón. Para no hacer el cuento mucho más largo, les explicaré cómo fue la situación realmente.

Sucedió en un accidente de auto cuando tenía nueve años. Red se golpeó la rodilla en un punto muy específico, causando que dejara de crecer del lado izquierdo. El lado derecho, sin embargo, crecía a ritmo normal; esto ocasionó que su pierna derecha terminara siendo un arco con el que era imposible caminar.

Su familia inmediatamente puso manos a la obra; le consiguieron tratamiento y todo iba bien. Todos eran felices. Finalmente arreglaron su pierna y quedó recta nuevamente, pero significativamente más corta que su contraparte izquierda. Ahora bien, la opción más rápida para terminar con todo eso hubiese sido acortar la pierna más larga y que ambas quedaran parejas. Eso era lo que él quería, después de todo. Pero el doctor tenía otros planes. ¿Por qué? Porque super chinga tu madre.

"¿9 meses?" Preguntó Red, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "No. No, no, no, no." Para más información acerca de por qué Red se comporta como una pequeña perra llorona, por favor lea Sabor Oreo.

"Si acortamos tu pierna sana, vivirás con dolor para siempre." Dijo el hombre frente a él. Quizá fue el tono en que lo dijo o quizá ella simplemente usó su sentido común, pero pronto Red tuvo a su madre en su contra también.

"_Yo quería tomar la salida más rápida. Quería simplemente salir caminando en dos semanas, listo para enfrentarme a todo. En ese entonces, el dolor no significaba nada para mí- ya había sufrido dolor antes, insoportable dolor, ese tipo de dolor que no le desearías a tu peor enemigo, y lo superé. El dolor no me asustaba. El dolor se había convertido en un inquilino incómodo, y yo estaba preparado para vivir con él por el resto de mi vida._

_¿Por qué no me dejaban? Mi madre, el doctor, todos querían que renunciara a mi felicidad. Querían que renunciara a mis amigos, mis metas, mi vida. ¿Por qué no podían entender que este momento significaba todo para mi? ¿Por qué no podían dejarme vivir con mi dolor? Yo quería ese dolor. Necesitaba ese dolor. Merecía ese dolor."_

Ya todos sabemos cómo terminó esa historia, Red. Muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo comento en MI historia? Solo para que se den una idea de qué hacía Red en su historia después de Blue.

Absolutamente nada. Por nueve meses, absolutamente nada.


End file.
